Highschool DxD: Dragon Emperor
by Dragonic Angel
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if Issei defeated Vali, gained Albion and went back in time to live? Would he restart his reputation and make a better name for himself? Will he be able to protect everyone that he holds dear to him? Well read to find out. Rated M for language, possible lemons, Sexual references, and because it is DxD for crying out loud.
1. Crimson Dragon Emperor's Beginnings

Hey so I have decided to delete my stories and start over. I am going to have this story as an ongoing project until I feel that I have fulfilled my duties as a writer.

This story will be a refinement of some of the stories I have written and go in to more detail than they did. I should also point out that in the story, after they went back in time, they go to when Issei had not met Hatsuda and Motohama yet.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Crimson Dragon Emperor's Beginnings

* * *

1,000 years ago, there was a great war that took place. The war was for dominance between the 3 powers. The 3 were God and the angels, Azazel and the fallen angels, Satan and the demons.

There was a disagreement between the other creatures that led them to participate on this war. Dragons did not see any point in the war as they were all powerful beings.

Soon, some dragons decided to offer their assistance to the 3 great powers. Their were 2 specific dragons that got into a very big disagreement and took it to the battlefield.

The 2 dragons were the Crimson Dragon Ddraig and the Vanishing Dragon Albion.

The 3 powers and other creatures were being destroyed because of the immense power of them clashing.

As a last effort, the 3 powers joined together temporarily to get rid of the 2 dragons causing so much destruction.

As a result, God sacrificed himself but not without telling his successor Michael the Archangel to keep people believing in him.

With that, God sacrificed the essence of his very being and separated their bodies and souls.

The body was destroyed and the soul was put in sacred gears.

It could not fully destroy the dragon but at least they could not get out and wreak havoc on everyone and everything.

The sacred gears were then put into humans with a certain prophecy being told.

It said: "Whomever wields these sacred gears will be blessed with their power. They will bear the immense power of the 2 legendary heavenly dragons. The life of them will be like an impenetrable tower. They will be forced to tread on. The vanishing dragon always wins. If the Crimson Dragon should ever win, the 2 dragons will find peace and become partners to the Crimson Dragon's host."

With that, they were cast into humans to eternally fight with each other. If the Crimson Dragon ever won, they would both become partners to him and that person would become the immortal peacekeeper.

_present day _

The Vanishing Dragon was keeping an eye out to look for who the Crimson Dragon's host was.

One day, he found who it was as he brought back Baraquiel for Azazel-Sama. It turned out to be a boy that was around his age that was a devil. The easy part was that he had not unlocked the full balance breaker.

He waited for a more convenient time to approach and defeat him.

He found out that he was a pawn of the Gremory clan of Devils named Issei Hyoudou.

He was going to wait a little longer but one day came his chance.

The 2 dragon hosts were at a peace talk with the 3 great powers.

A band of wizards were attacking them and Vali, the Vanishing Dragon host, as well as Issei, the Crimson Dragon host, helped to destroy the wizards.

After they were done, Issei was attacked by Vali. Issei and Vali were both in their full Scale mail balance breakers.

The 2 of them were battling for half an hour until both of their balance breakers disappeared.

They were panting and Vali said "You are very good, Crimson Dragon, however... can you keep up?"

Vali put back on his scale mail and so did Issei saying, "Oh I can. The question is... Why don't you just fucking die already?"

Vali had used his divide ability again on him but Issei countered with using boost.

Vali said "Very good. You have learned to counter my divide ability. Can you keep going, or do I have to finish you off right now? Don't answer that."

Vali took out his claws and slashed Issei in the Stomach, making him bleed out.

Issei, as a last resort to protect them, had taken his sword Ascalon and stabbed Vali in the heart when he thought he had won.

Vali said "Wow, so you finally win Ddraig. Too bad that this host won't live long enough to...*cough*...use Albion's power. I may have only scratched him in the stomach, but I had laced my claws with Samael's cursed blood. He will...die before... I do..."

Issei said "That is what you think. I laced my sword with a one time curse. the curse makes what ever I cut the next time die. I will have his power and I watched you long enough to know how to use his powers...I have a little favor to call in too...HEY, RIAS-SAN!"

She cried out to him with tears in her eyes "Yes my precious Issei? What is your request?"

He wiped tears from her eyes and said "Don't cry Rias-san. I ask that you get Ophis here immediately. I have a favor to call in with her for saving her from trouble with the 3 powers."

She nodded and called her over.

She appeared on a red circle made by Rias.

She ran over to Issei and said "What the hell happened? What do you need me to do Issei?"

He coughed out blood and said "First Vali is dead right?"

She nodded and said "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

He said "I am calling in my favor from that time. Do you know of any way that I could redo this so I don't die?"

She said "Yes, if I send you and me back in time, I can prevent your death but there is something I should warn you of."

They all listened in and she continued "I can not send you back a few minutes. I would have to send you back 6 years. Are you really willing to go through with this?"

He smiled and said "That is actually perfect because I can redefine my life. If I do then Ddraig won't be so depressed. I could become alot stronger than I am. Since we would go back though, would I retain my memories?"

She said "Yes, you will remain with your memories eventually but you will need to establish contact with the friends you have now to bring back their knowledge. You need to also find what the keyword for them is. If you find that, they will remember. Are you all okay with this?"

They all nodded and she said "The other thing is that since Issei with restart life, Albion will go with him. Since it is like a restart, he will actually act as the descendant of himself. He will have both of the heavenly dragons inside him as his partners but he will need to awaken Albion in order to use him. Say the same thing as you say for Ddraig but say Vanishing Gear instead of Boosted Gear. See you on the other side Issei."

With that, Issei felt a new power enter into him. Albion finally entered into him and awoke and said "Never mind that, I am here so I will already be awake when you regain your memories. See ya then partner."

Ophis then sent both of them back in time and Issei felt his body shrinking and becoming weaker. He saw his stomach fix itself and the curse leave him.

He felt an intense pain in his bones as he started to become...A 10 YEAR OLD?!

He woke with a start and felt his stomach only to find that it was perfectly fine.

He got up and said "Hey Ddraig, Albion, are you guys there?"

His left hand glowed green as it said "Yeah i'm here partner."

His right hand glowed blue which was strange to Issei since it never happened before. Albion said "Yeah I am here too partner. Hey Ddraig, I wonder how it is gonna be now that me and you share the same host and he is now immortal."

Issei was shocked and said "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Albion said "So I take it you didn't tell him did you Ddraig?"

Ddraig said with a guilty sound to his voice "I was gonna get around to it."

Albion laughed and said "No worries Ddraig. I got this one. You see Issei, whoever finally defeats the Vanishing Dragon, yes they get the benefits of both dragons but what I think Ddraig forgot to mention was that this person becomes the eternal host of both of them until he is killed. He can never die from natural causes. That person becomes immortal and extremely powerful. You are now the host and controller of both heavenly dragons."

He was glad that he would not die and said "Okay now that I know that is there anything else that you forgot to mention Ddraig?"

Ddraig said "Well yes, for one, it is true that you are immortal but something I should add is that dragons have a natural tendency to attract women. You already know this but what you didn't know was that the more dragons you control, the bigger the amount of women you attract. Get ready to attract alot more girls. Alot of times, we have even been known to attract dragons as well as any other creature that ever existed."

Issei said "So not only am I immortal, but I am going to basically attract anything that moves. Great! Ddraig, I promise you this. When I went back in time, that was the day that my extreme perversion died. I refuse to be known by the boob dragon anymore. I will be known as... The Dragon Emperor."

Ddraig said "That was so beautiful. I am glad that you want a better title for yourself. Come on now, you are hungry and I heard your mom calling for you. This time, are you going to show them us or are you going to try to hide it?"

He said "In my old life, I was constantly trying to hide it from people and most of all, my parents. This time, I will let them know who I really am. No secrets from them like that. If possible, I want to make my life the best it can be."

Issei got up and went down stairs to eat.

After getting down stairs, he asked his parents if he could talk to them which shocked them that their son wanted to talk.

He sat them down and said "Guys, I need to tell you something."

His mom said "You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"

He waved his hands and said "NO! I did not! I want to show you something."

he held up his hands and said "Vanishing Gear! Boosted Gear!"

After that, a white gear with a deep blue on it and a red gear with green on it appeared on his hands.

His parents were shocked and said "Issei what is that? We need to get you to a doctor immediately!"

His mom reached for a phone but Issei stopped her with a now human hand.

She calmed down and he said "This is what I am. I am a descendant of the people that wielded sacred gears. I have both of them. I am part dragon, simply put. I don't need to see a doctor because this is normal. I am going to be away for a while. I am going to be training and such. I will always be your son but I have someone I must talk to. I will miss you both alot. Goodbye."

He walked out the door and started on his trek.

He knew not what lay ahead but all he did know was he had to train to defend those he loved.

* * *

Well I know it isn't the best but this chapter is to get the basics down.

If you have any questions or comments then review or PM me.

Laters

-Pyro Demon Lord


	2. In Need Of A Friend

Hey guys. So this is my next chapter and it will go into training. With you though? Who did Issei need to talk to? Who will Issei meet?

Will she be friendly?

Gotta read to find out.

Here is the next chapter so read on.

Chapter 2: In Need Of A Friend

* * *

Issei was walking around town after being able to figure out how to call out Ddraig and Albion without actually saying it but thinking it.

He was proud that he could now call them out with his thoughts.

He was walking to the park and as he walked over to the swings, he noticed a girl there. She looked around his age and looked very familiar.

She said "Oh hello Issei. I see that you have awakened your memories. Do you remember me?"

The voice was almost like a trigger and he said "Ophis? is that you? I had no idea. You look like someone around my age."

Ophis replied "Yes it is me, you fail to realize that sending you back in time did not just send you back in time. It sent all of us back in time. So far, only you and I have our memories, but you must be wary about something. I may be it but I am not First. I only will know who it is when they awaken but for now, they could be someone that was your enemy."

Issei gulped and said "So this First, could be someone that could kill me. Great! Do you know of anyone that can train me to become stronger? I am going to rewrite history so that I become known as the Dragon Emperor. No more of that harem shit. I have heard that I will attract one anyway but I am not setting it as a goal. I will train to become a very strong person who can protect those who he cares for."

She said "Well there is one other person that awoke just now. It is Azazel. He can train you and that way you can become stronger. Let's go meet him. Follow me!"

They trekked over to the Shrine of Baraquiel and checked the place out.

Ophis said "Listen here. You don't have gear as powerful as you did back then. You only have the simplest of the gear. There is a friend of yours here. She is a fallen angel. Try to focus and get information to where Azazel is and do not focus on getting her to remember or else we might not get out in one piece. Baraquiel could be First and attack you."

With that, A woman walked out and said "What business do you have here young man?"

Issei replied "I wish to speak with Azazel the Fallen Angel."

She said "What is your business with him? Who are you?"

Issei said "I am Issei Hyoudou, the Dragon Emperor. I wish to speak to him regarding training."

She said "Baraquiel, we have a guy asking to see Azazel-sama."

He said "Well get him then. He doesn't present any threat to him."

After getting Azazel, the said man walked up to Issei and said "Ah, so you come to ask for training do you?"

Issei nodded and said "Yes. I wish to become stronger."

He replied "Well follow me."

They walked down the shrine and Issei and Ophis parted ways saying "We shall meet again after your training. You know how to find me."

_time skip 3 years_

Issei has been training with Azazel in the mountains for some time and going to school when not training.

Issei developed some toned muscles and is able to obtain his Balance Breakers with ease.

He can maintain all 3 of them for a week of continuous use before having to recharge for 5 minutes.(let's just say he has developed some rather amazing stamina.)

Issei has the Boosted gear balance breaker and Vanishing gear balance breaker as well as the Twin Heaven balance breaker.

He has developed his own set of dragon wings. The wings are Crimson with the edges of them with dark blue.

He has taken the liberty of showing people what he is.

One day, he was walking back to Ophis to finally meet back up with her when he saw a girl bent over crying on the ground.

He got closer to her and said "Hey are you okay?"

She got mad and said "Get away. Just get away from me!"

He backed away and said "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

She stopped crying and looked at him and said "Really? You won't...hurt me? I have no one to go to because...my sister killed her master and now she might get killed... Hey...please don't leave me."

Issei ran to her and hugged her from behind which shocked her. He said "Don't worry. I will never leave you. Not now and not ever. What is your name little one?"

She said "My name is Koneko. Who are you?"

He wiped her tears away and gave her a smile. He said "My name Issei and I am the Dragon Emperor."

She was fascinated that she made friends with a dragon host.

She said "Well hello Issei. I am glad we met. I hope we can be friends."

She started to well up with tears and he said "Shh. I will most definitely be your friend little Koneko. I will make sure that nothing will ever hurt you. Now no more crying. Here, me and you can meet with my friend and we can go have a treat afterwards, what do you say to that?"

She said "S-s-sure. You sure are a nice person. I will call you Issei-senpai."

They went and met up with Ophis in the park. He introduced Koneko to her and they went to get a treat.

Issei went with them to an ice cream shop and bought them ice cream.

Koneko ate hers like a cat would, all cute like and that got Issei thinking.

'Yeah that is Koneko all right. I wonder if I have truly rewritten history to where she won't hate me anymore. I would love that considering all the beat downs I would get. Of course, they were all deserved but still. I sure hope she is First.'

**Koneko POV**

I sure do like Issei-senpai. He is so nice to me. I think I have found a good person to take care of me.

He even bought me ice cream. I wonder if he knows what I am.

Oh no, if he finds out then he will hate me for sure.

He will make me leave because I am different.

And his parents, they will hate me because of being different too. I knew it was too good to be true. I will never have anyone to like me for who I am.

**Normal POV**

Issei noticed Koneko deep in thought and said "Koneko, are you okay?"

She started to cry but said "Issei-senpai... If I wasn't human, would...would you still like me?"

She started to get more and more sad as she was afraid of his answer.

Instead, she got up to leave and started to walk away.

She walked out of the shop and started down the road.

Meanwhile, Issei was trying to gather the words to tell her the truth.

He finally found them and opened his dragon wings and flew out of the shop after her.

He caught up to her and landed in front of her.

She turned around to run away but was caught in his embrace and she opened her eyes wide in shock as she gasped.

He said to her "Listen to me Koneko. It doesn't matter what you are. The main thing is you are who you are. I will always like you Koneko. Thing is, I already knew what you are. I still like you no matter what. I will always be by your side. Truth be told, I am not human either."

She said "What are you then?"

He unfurled his dragon wings and said "I am part dragon. I was never human to begin with. I don't care that you are a Nekomata. All I care about is that you are safe."

She looked up at him with happy eyes and said "Really? You really care about me?"

He said "Of course I do. Since I first saw you, I only wanted to make sure you were safe and sound."

She ran to and hugged him tightly as she cried her eyes out.

After 5 minutes of crying into his welcoming shoulders, she finally started to only sob lightly as she said "Thank...you I...Issei-senpai... for accepting me."

He said "Hey now, a girl like you shouldn't be left to be all alone and sad. You are a really nice girl and you deserve happiness and love."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "Really? You really... love me?"

He said "Yes. Of course I do. You are a very beautiful and great young girl. I will protect you and be with you for all of time."

He wiped her tears and said "I know that my parents will welcome you. If not, they will have to deal with it because, rather they want to or not, you can stay with me."

She wiped her face of the remaining tears and said "Okay, I would like that alot."

She weakly smiled and grabbed onto his arm as they walked back to the shop.

They enjoyed the rest of their time with Ophis and then said goodnight and went their separate ways.

On the walk home, they were talking until they were attacked by a fallen angel named Reynalle.

She said "I am sorry to interrupt your chat but you must die Issei Hyoudou. You are too much of a threat to us."

Koneko said "NOOOO...get away from him. He did nothing wrong."

Issei pushed her out of the way and said "Don't worry about me Koneko. I am not going anywhere. As for you, Fallen Angel, I am going to personally escort your ass to hell for making her panic."

He said "Twin Heaven Scale Mail!"

With that, Red Armor with dark blue spikes came out and red wings with blue edges came out.

Reynalle and Koneko were shocked and Reynalle said "How do you already have your balance breaker and one that isn't even known at that. What are you?"

He smirked under his helmet and said "I am the Dragon Emperor, now get out of the way or get your ass kicked, your choice."

She got mad and threw a light spear at him, but was deflected by his armor.

She said "How is that possible? You should have been pierced by that."

Issei said "Well I am part dragon ya know. However, me deflecting that is the least of your worries right now. Truth is, you chose wrongly."

He dashed at her so fast that she didn't even see him move and gave her a hit in the gut.

The hit was so hard, she coughed out some blood.

He said "Don't kid yourself. That was a warning shot. If you choose to continue, I will kill you with the next hit. Now leave you Fallen Angel shit."

She grimaced and left him while struggling to do so.

He powered down and looked over to Koneko who was in terror.

He said "Don't worry about a thing Koneko. I will never use this power on you."

She shakingly replied "You promise?"

He said "Yes. I will never, ever harm you. physically and emotionally. I would never use this power to abuse a girl."

She warmed up to his answer and said "Yay. Thank you Issei-senpai."

He picked her up on his back and finished the walk home.

They were now at the house and Koneko was sitting in the living room of his house. Issei introduced her and said "This is Koneko and she will be staying with me. okay?"

His parents tried to protest but he stopped them saying "I do not care what you say. She will stay with me and that is final. She has nowhere to go and needs someone to care for her."

Then his mother said "Well... okay then... she can stay. I know you would never hurt this girl since you clearly protected her and care for her. One rule though, don't make me a grandma just yet."

At hearing this, Koneko became crimson in the cheeks and Issei said while blushing "Mom, would you quit joking that way. I am not going to rape her and she won't do the same."

She giggled and left the two of them alone.

They went into Issei's room and Koneko said "Your mom really thinks that we would do that?"

Issei said "No, she just teases me about it. She knows that I would never do that unless the other person wanted it too. Come on, off to bed."

Issei got into bed and was shocked by Koneko who was in a cute little night shirt and pajama shorts. She climbed on top of Issei's chest and said "Goodnight Issei-senpai."

He petted her head and said "Goodnight my little Koneko."

With that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Well I got this one done and it is also just laying some groundwork.

hope you like the story so far

laters

-Pyro Demon Lord


	3. Old Paths Cross

Hey guys. I know that some may be asking "Well why was Koneko so fragile and sensitive?"

The reason behind that was that in the story, she had never met Rias yet. In fact, through the rewriting of history, I am making the past even better by making them fall in love with Issei even sooner. This was the only way I could make Koneko fall in love with him. I first had to make him give up on perverted ways and then meet Koneko at a very fragile time in her life. By doing that, she falls for him easier than if he met her after she met Rias, not to mention she will be one of the first girls that is with him. I will be following your requests and adding girls as time goes on. I first needed to tackle the hardest one which was Koneko. I didn't put in that she was being raped like in my last story that had her in it but I still put a sensitive point in her life that allowed Issei to get close to her.

Anyway, enough of that. On with the story!

Chapter 2: Old Paths Cross

* * *

Issei woke up and saw that Koneko was laying there and sleeping peaceful in a little ball on his chest and stomach. He decided to wait a little to wake her up because he thought she looked kinda cute when she slept, not that she didn't when she was awake, but still.

Issei waited for about 5 minutes and then gently woke her up.

He rubbed her head and said gently "Koneko. Time to get up."

She opened her eyes slightly and then cutely yawned.

She sat up carefully and rubbed her eyes as she said "Morning already?"

Issei pet her head and said "Sadly, yes my cute little Koneko. Come on, we can go down and I will make you some breakfast. Deal?"

Her ears perked up as she said cutely "Really? You would make me something to eat? I am sooo hungry."

He laughed and said "Yeah of course I will. Now come on, I am sure my parents are just waiting for us anyway."

He pet her head and she purred as he did so.

They both got up and dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Once down there, they could see that Issei's mom was drinking coffee and his dad was at the table eating and drinking coffee.

Issei got out some cooking things and made her a special breakfast. The breakfast consisted of fish and rice. He cooked the rice to a nice and soft feeling.

He got out some bread and put it on the side.

He gave it to Koneko and she eyed the dish like it was the best thing she had ever seen in her life. Issei's parents were shocked and said "Sorry to doubt you but, when did you learn how to cook?"

He said "Well when you have to cook for yourself for a long time then kind of pick it up. I guess you could say that I learned it so that I wouldn't taste a brick of charcoal for breakfast every morning."

He proceeded to make and eat breakfast. When Koneko first ate her breakfast, she was skeptical because of what they were saying but then, after taking one bite she said "Wow Issei-senpai! This is actually really good!"

His parents were shocked that she called him '_senpai_' but were even more shocked when she said that it tasted good.

They grew curious and asked for a taste. Koneko gave his mom a taste and she gasped.

She said "Oh my god Issei. This is actually some pretty good cooking. What is your secret?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well it is nothing really. I just had experimented at first and came up with new ways to cook. For rice, cook until it is warm and soft and don't be afraid to test it. For fish, the best taste is when it is browned and not when it is dark brown but a light and slightly browned look to it."

Koneko said "Normally I am not one for cooked fish but this actually tastes pretty good."

He chuckled and said "Well thank you guys it means alot that you like it."

They continued to eat and went on with their daily routines.

Issei said that he needed to talk with Ophis about something.

All Koneko paid attention to was that he needed to see Ophis and that it was something about what Ddraig and Albion told him about.

They walked over to the park where Ophis normally is and met up with her.

Ophis said "Hello Issei. I see that your night went rather well. Do you mind if I stay with you too?"

Issei panicked and said "w-w-why i-is t-that O-Ophis?"

She said "Calm down. I just get lonely with no one to call my friend."

Issei grew concerned at this and said "Ophis, I always considered you my friend. You helped me so I could live and not die from Samael's curse. I honestly wouldn't mind you staying with me. What do you say Ophis? Wanna be my friend like Koneko is?"

Ophis was shocked but then happy as she said "Oh yes Issei. I would love that alot. Yay. I made my first friend."

Issei said "Oh yeah, there was something that I wanted to ask you."

She said "What is it Issei?"

Issei replied "Ddraig and Albion said that there was a way to get familiars from some guy called the pet master. Where do I go for this?"

Ophis said "Oh do you have anyone in mind? There is one place and it actually opens up tomorrow. It only happens once a month but it is a place for devils and anyone that has dark abilities. You actually qualify since you have the Boosted Gear. Ddraig is actually a very rare and destructive and powerful dragon. He has abilities around what it took to fight with angels alone. Along with that, he has very dark abilities. Some even say that he was said to be the origin of darkness and the reason for Satan to be who he was."

Issei asked Ddraig "Hey partner, is this true? Are you really the origin of darkness?"

Ddraig sighed and said "Yes, I am the original dark creature and not only the creator of darkness but the origin of destruction. Basically, if anyone has killing intent, I will be able to tell."

Issei said "Well now it all makes sense."

Issei started to think back to his training with Azazel.

**flashback **

Azazel said "Okay Issei. So far we have learned of the destructive force that Ddraig can use and the Holy abilities that Albion has. One thing we must work on today is getting you to be able to summon dark magic circles to teleport and defend as well as attack."

Issei said "Wow. I can really do that?"

He replied "Yes. Now try to focus your dragon energy into a circle and inscribe it with these writings to give it the abilities of you."

Azazel handed him a piece of paper with some ancient writing on it.

Issei focused hard for a while and then saw that his dragonic energy began pouring out of him and formed a dark purple circle with a dragon head in the center as the emblem that was colored crimson. As he began to focus, his energy began inscribing the writings on the border. The writing was a very light blue color.

Issei finally finished and Azazel said "Good. Now that you have finished writing the inscription, you will be able to summon it. All I am concerned about is the fact that you have both heavenly and demonic colors in this. Unless-"

He was deep in thought and then snapped out of it saying "Ah! Issei, since you have both of the heavenly dragons. One of darkness and one of light, you are now like a pure devil. You have the dark powers of devils but don't have the effects to pure objects. If light hits you, you won't be damaged. You are truly one of a kind."

Issei said "Thanks, so that means that I am able to do things like a human with no effect to holy objects or light but I still have energy of a devil."

**flashback over **

Issei said "Yes Ophis. Since it will be tomorrow then I will make the journey there today and wait to go to see the pet master tomorrow. Shall we get going then Ophis?"

Ophis said "Yes. The sooner we get there then the better chance we get of being able to make it to the pet master."

Issei summoned his magic circle and all three of them went through.

They came out of the other side of the portal at a very tall castle. He said "What is this place Ophis?"

She replied "This is the house of the Gremory clan. In fact, it is the house of Rias Gremory."

Issei's eyes opened wide in realization and said "This is Rias house? I knew she was royalty but I never thought that her family owned a freaking CASTLE!"

They walked in the gate and were stopped by some guards. They said "Halt! State your name and business!"

Issei confidently said "I am Issei Hyoudou and I am here to speak with the Gremory clan in matters concerning familiars."

The guard looked at him with a weird look and said "There is no clan called Hyoudou."

Issei said "I am not a devil. I am the Sekiryuutei. Now are you going to let me in or am I going to have to speak with the head of the household?"

They said "No sir! You're clear. Please proceed."

He walked in and went to a room where a servant was. It just so happened to be the main hall.

Issei said to the servant "Can you get me Sirzechs and Rias Gremory?"

The servant nodded and went to get them. The three of them sat there in silence until Ophis said "Okay so I know why you called Sirzechs but why did you call Rias too?"

Just then, the door opened and a man walked in with what looked like his sister. They both had crimson colored hair and the man said "Yes, why do you call us here, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Issei said "Well it is nice to see you too Sirzechs. I have come here to ask that you allow me to find me a familiar. I know that you hold the portal so I need permission to use it."

He replied "Yes, you do need it but, if I may ask, why do you need my sister Rias in here as well?"

Issei replied and said "The reason for that was simply to get to know her. That's all."

Sirzechs said "What is your name sir? What is your business with my sister?"

He replied "I am Issei Hyoudou, I am a rare Sekiryuutei. Like I said before, I simply wish to talk with her and get to know her."

Sirzechs was puzzled and said "Issei, Sekiryuutei's are not as rare as you might think."

He chuckled and said "Yes, that much is true. However, this is the first time that one has appeared that controls both of the heavenly dragons."

Sirzechs was skeptical and said "If you truly possess both then prove it young Sekiryuutei."

Issei complied and called out "Twin Heaven balance breaker!"

The balance breaker came out onto him and you saw it was crimson, the same shade as their hair, and it was lined with blue.

Rias and Sirzechs were shocked and bowed out of respect.

Rias said to her brother "So the prophecy _is _true. One day, the Sekiryuutei will possess both heavenly dragons."

Sirzechs nodded.

Issei powered down but kept out his dragon wings.

He said "As I am possessor of these gears and part dragon, I see no further reason to prove myself. Will I be able to use the portal?"

Sirzechs nodded and then Rias said "If you are part dragon, and have the dragon of destruction at that, do you have evil pieces yet?"

Issei said "I have them already since I am at the level I am. I however need to find people to use them for. They will fully manifest once I get my first familiar."

Rias said "Well then...you should get them as soon as you get the familiar. I wish to accompany you in your quest."

Sirzechs said "Ah...I suppose this was bound to happen. I give you permission Rias. Issei, if you would choose to, I will give you Rias as one of your pieces. In return, I wish that you take care of her and protect the peace between worlds. Do we have a deal?"

Issei said "Yes sir. I promise to take the burden of protection upon myself. I will make sure she is safe. Thank you for this Sirzechs."

They went and set up for sleeping arrangements.

They were given a room that had a very large bed.

Issei climbed on and soon after, Koneko claimed her usual spot on his chest. This time, Ophis climbed into bed with them and laid on the right side of Issei. Rias decided that since it was going to be normal anyway, that she would climb in bed with them. She went to bed on Issei's left side, using his arm as a body pillow.

Issei thought to himself 'I wonder how else I will change history. I wonder what awaits us on the other end of that portal.'

Issei said goodnight to the girls and sleep took them all.

* * *

Well I have a feeling that people might wonder why Sirzechs is all laid back when it comes to his sister. The reason for that is that in this story, if Rias doesn't get what she wants, sometimes she has a tendency to end up with it anyway so he just agreed to avoid further conflict.

I threw the part of Ophis in there so that she doesn't entirely hate great red and doesn't try to cause trouble. Also because I think that she really just felt lonely so giving a friend like Issei to her allows for the hate to subside over time.

As for the familiars, I am going to have them as a surprise for now but next chapter will reveal who and what they are.

The familiars will be gained next chapter and note that I say that with a plural.(hint hint)

For now, let that soak in and I will see ya later!

-Pyro Demon Lord


	4. The Other Side

Hi again. I very much love all the praise you guys give me. Makes me feel like I am part of a giant family. I really am though but you make it feel even bigger.

I am following my decisions on who to put for this one but I have a poll going on for who I should put after. check it out and give me an answer. If it is not one of the ones mentioned then send me a PM on who you think I should put and it will most likely be multiple people.

Anyway, I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story.

Chapter 4: The Other Side

* * *

Issei woke up very slowly and opened his eyes.

He was at first surprised but then went to rest when he recognized what it was.

His head was tilted to the left and all he saw, first thing in the morning, was a face full of Rias boobs.

Issei thought 'Oh yeah. My harem is only going to continue. I wonder who is next.'

Rias then opened her eyes as she felt a vibration of Issei humming.

She was a little ticklish but was next wondering why Issei' face was in her tits.

She pulled him back and said "Um...care to explain why your face was in my chest?"

Issei said "To be honest, I was hoping you had the answer to that question. I should also say that it is slightly different that you sleep naked."(I had to do this to make it still like the original DxD)

She smiled and said "Yes well you are actually a very good body pillow."

Issei said "Yeah, which also explains why my face was buried in your boobs."

Rias giggled and then Koneko began to wake up.

Koneko wiped her eyes cutely to get rid of the sleep in her eyes and said "Morning Issei-senpai. Are we going today?"

Ophis had stealthily woken up and said "Yes Koneko. Today is the day that we go to help Issei find a familiar."

They got up and dressed to go to get breakfast. Issei was the first down there with Rias and he said "I'm cooking. What do you want to eat Rias?"

She looked at him and said "You cook Issei?"

He said "Yeah, I am actually pretty good at it. I cook for myself everyday."

She said "Well I will be the judge of if you are good or not. Let's see how good you are. Make me some white rice and fish with toast and a cup of orange juice."

He chuckled and said "Too easy."

Koneko walked up and said "Ya know, he is actually very good at cooking. I have tasted it myself and even though he cooked the fish, I still liked it alot. I might even prefer it now."

Rias said "What do you mean because he cooked it? What are you?"

Issei saved Koneko the explanation and said "She is Koneko, a Nekomata that excels in senjutsu and is rather cute when, as I call it, 'cat-mode' deploys."

Koneko said "Thanks for the explanation Issei-senpai. Yeah I like raw fish normally but the way Issei-senpai cooks his fish just tastes like it was made in heaven."

Hearing this, Rias ducked her head in pain.

Issei said "Oh shit! Sorry about that Rias. She didn't know."

Rias loosened up and said "It's okay...really...just next time try to word it different."

Koneko was puzzled and said "What are you talking about?"

Issei answered her question and said "Devils are very weak against holy things, prayers, and things of holy origin. When you said that 'word' it triggered a headache for her because of what she is."

Koneko quickly turned around and said "I am so sorry Rias! I had no idea."

Rias said "It really is okay Koneko. It only lasts for a second."

Issei cooked and served them their food.

Koneko ate hers cutely like a cat. Rias took one bite and her eyes widened in amazement. She said "Wow Issei. It actually is very good. What is your secret?"

Issei said "It is a dragon's secret to making the best food in the world. We dragon's have a natural capability to make amazing food. Consider it my thanks for allowing me to use the portal."

She nodded and said "Yeah it is really no problem. You are close to devils so it only makes sense for you to use it."

Issei ate his food and then heard a knock at the door.

Rias said "I got it."

She answered the door and it was none other than her best friend, Sona, and her older sister, Serafell.

Sona said "Hey there Rias. Are you gonna go this year?"

Rias said "Actually yes. I am not the one collecting one this year though. I am helping a powerful friend get a familiar."

Sona said "Oh so you aren't getting one for yourself. What is this powerful presence I feel in your house?"

In reply, she said "Come in and see for yourself. He is this way."

They walked inside and met a man sitting down and enjoying the leisure time to sit and relax.

Rias said "This is Issei. He is the Sekiryuutei and Hakiryuukou at the same time. People call him the emperor of dragons."

Sona was shocked and said "How is it possible? I thought that it was just a myth. Nice to meet you Dragon Emperor-Sama."

He replied and said "Please, call me Issei. I never was fond of titles and I like speaking casually so you can drop the whole honorific thing. Just regard me as a close friend. Any friend of Rias is a friend of mine."

Serafell said "Nice to meet you Issei. Tell me, do you have your evil pieces yet?"

Sona blushed and said "Serafell, quit that! You know I hate it when you do that."

Serafell giggled and Issei asked "Do what Sona?"

Sona's blush deepened and she refused to look at Issei and said "N-n-nothing! It was nothing!"

Issei had laughed a little and Serafell said "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Sona said "You better not!"

Issei smirked and said "Tell me what Sona? That you like me?"

Sona turned pale and said "H-h-how d-did you..."

Issei said "I know alot of things about all of you. I have special skills due to my training with my teacher. One of them was my favorite that he learned from his time with God before he fell. He showed me how to read hearts and minds. I still can't do it to the extent that he could but I am able to read basic emotions and intentions."

Sona blushed deeply and said "Why did you do that? You should know that it is mean to do that."

Issei got up and walked up to her with a straight face. He said "Cuz it is kinda cute when you look like that."

She blushed deeper and said "I...I would...like to be...in your peerage when you get the pieces...If you would be so kind to accept me...it would be very appreciated..."

She dreaded his response and tensed up with her eyes closed so tight to hold back tears.

Issei hugged her as he pet her head and said "Don't worry about it Sona. I accept you as you are but I will put in my peerage of dragons as soon as I can."

Sona and everyone else realized that Issei was a very calm and gentle person toward those he cared about.

Sona let the tears of joy flow forward and she thanked him for accepting her feelings.

Issei said "Everything will come in due time and Rias, based what I feel in your heart right now, I think you want to join also."

Rias was blushing and said "Yes, I would like that...If you would be so kind as to accept me into your peerage, that would be nice."

He said "Yes, all of you will be there."

He continued "Well now that we see who is coming with us, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and they headed for the portal.

Once in the dimension of familiars, they all decided to look for the familiar master.

Sona had found him after looking for a good half hour.

They were searching for a familiar for a while when they began to approach the den of the dragons.

Issei immediately felt many auras that were searching him thoroughly to make sure he wasn't a threat.

Issei walked in and said "It is okay, dragons of the den, I am Issei Hyoudou, I am just an important person that seeks a familiar. You are all safe."

Issei felt auras weaken and saw some of the younger dragons walk up to him with curiosity in their eyes. Sona was shocked that so many dragons were in one spot. She was even more shocked that Issei was so popular among the younger dragons.

One dragon in particular, from the outside of the den, was watching Issei and how he reacts with the young dragons. She likes how he is gentle with them and lets them freely walk up to him.

She says "I think I have finally found a person that is worthy of being my master."

Inside the cave, a Ddraig says "You sense her too right partner?"

Issei nods and says out loud for everyone to hear "I know you are out there so why don't you show yourself dragon."

The said dragon walks out into view in humanoid form.

She looks like someone about Issei's age and has long black hair that is straight, coming down to her shoulders.

She wore a deep blue blouse with a frilly skirt with red roses on it. The skirt only made it to her upper thigh and she had slightly inclined flip flops.

He said "Finally you reveal yourself. Hey Ddraig, do you have a connection with her?"

The girl said "Oh so you have Ddraig with you? What is this other presence that I feel with him as well as you?"

Issei smiled and said "Well, simply put, it is Albion. I am the host of both heavenly dragons."

She said "So the prophecy is true. My name is Dragon King Tiamat. I would like to be your familiar if you will have me."

He nodded and started the binding ritual "In the name of Issei Hyoudou, the host of heavenly dragons and the Emperor of Dragons, I claim you, Dragon King Tiamat, as my pet."

The binding spell was then completed.

Issei then felt an amazing power rush through him and he began to feel as if he was being torn in to.

The pain subsided and he watched as from both of his gauntlets came blue and red energy.

The energy combined and a bright light washed over all of them.

After they could see again, they saw that Issei finally had his evil pieces.

However, something was off about them. When you looked at them, they were all red with blue energy swirling in it constantly.

They also had the crest of the dragon on all the pieces.

Issei then grabbed a rook piece and said "I finally have upgraded. I finally have my pieces. I do know that monsters don't feel this but unfortunately for you devils, if I bring you back as one of my servants, you will feel an extreme pain."

Rias and Sona gulped and Sona said "What kind of pain Issei?"

Issei said "Have you ever heard of the energy modification ceremony?" They nodded and he continued "Take the pain that you would get form that and then you got that amount of pain."

They said in unison "I don't care! As long as I am with Issei, I will endure everything!"

He smiled and said "Well that is very touching. Shall we get started?"

Issei prepared the first one for Koneko and said the ritual.

Koneko said "Issei-senpai. That didn't hurt at all. Thank you for allowing me to be with you."

He said "That is expected since I am not changing your race. I hope you serve me to the best of your ability."

Issei continued "Now, I will have to do the rest outside of this place. Ophis is a dragon so she will be able to accept the piece but the one thing is that if I do this do a devil, they will need to rest for a bit, even with their natural healing ability. That and I will have to get consent from your families."

Outside of the portal, they asked the heads of their family and both got consent.

Rias brother had pulled Issei to the side as well as Serafell.

They both told Issei "You have responsibility for my sister now. I have nothing wrong with it but if you should ever hurt her, I will personally kill you."

Issei waved his hands in surrender and said "Don't worry. Your Sisters are safe with me. I only needed to ask consent because of how painful it will be. She will be perfectly safe but they may be slightly altered when you next see them."

Sirzechs says "Altered how? What do you plan on doing to them?"

He could feel their aura rising in killing intent.

He said "Don't worry. It is nothing major. I simply must change their state of being. They will become half devil half dragon hybrids."

That seemed to calm them down to an extent and they then asked "So they won't any longer be pure breeds?"

Issei said "Not necessarily. They will still give birth to pure breed devils because the dragon half has never been dominant. Simply put, the dragon half will be taken over by the demon half when it comes to children. Even if they happen to father a child with a dragon, the chances of the child being part dragon is extremely low. The part of them that does get altered is they grow a second pair of wings. The wings will be dragon-like in origin. This simply gives them the ability to draw upon dragon based powers but other than that, they will remain the same beautiful sisters that you know and love."

They both relaxed and said "Just take good care of them."

Sirzechs said "Please make sure that my sister doesn't cause trouble."

Issei replied "Will do Sirzechs. God night to you both."

Issei went to his group and pulled out more of his pieces.

He gave Ophis his bishop piece and then began the painful part.

He lay down Rias in a circle of dark blue light and placed a knight piece on her.

He began the ritual and she could feel pain coming from her chest that made her body ache all over from the pain.

She screamed out in pain as the piece was entering her.

Her wings came out and then her back felt like it was being ripped open.

She screamed "Make it stop! AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

Issei calmed her down miraculously by using his power.

He used divine dividing and took away almost all the pain.

She started to rest and he said "Like I had said, it will be unlike anything you have ever experienced. The ritual is over for you Rias. You may rest now so please rest up and hopefully you feel better soon."

He picked her up and lay her on a couch to rest.

Sona lay there nervous as it was now her turn. She had good reason to be as she was about to endure what Rias just felt.

Issei said "Sona, I am sorry for this, but what you saw Rias go through was just a fraction of what you will experience. I need you to relax but if at any point it hurts too much, tell me. I can cancel out that pain. You will feel a very painful tearing in your back and feel as if you are going to burst but know that this is what it takes to reincarnate a devil as a half dragon. Please lay still and try to bear with it because once I start it, I can not stop or else you will die."

Issei asked her "This is your last chance to back out. Do you wish to follow through with this?"

She nodded and said "If I can be with Issei, I will do anything."

He placed a bishop piece on her chest and begins.

Sona feels this tearing at her back. She feels this constant wave of pain and screams "It hurts! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCH! IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING TORN APART! AHHH! ISSEI, MAKE IT STOP!"

He quickly applied divine dividing to stop her from dying from the pain and continued.

He said "Hold on a little longer, we are almost done."

She took a deep breath and they continued.

He finally got the last of it complete with her still in excruciating pain.

He said "Here, this should help with the pain."

He put his hands on her and said "Boost and divide."

She felt the pain go away and she felt increasingly better as time went on.

He said "There there. Sleep well and rest up my precious servants. I would hate to see you in so much pain so I hope you feel better."

They both fell asleep very fast. (Rias and Sona that is)

Issei decided to use his new rook's power to have her carry Rias to their bed as Sona was carried by Issei.

Issei decided that since the two girls were sleeping soundly that he would lay them next to him on their respective sides. Ophis decided to cuddle his head and Koneko claimed her usual spot on top of his chest.

They then fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Well this was mainly so that I could make more sense in the fact of evil pieces.

What I forgot to mention is that although they act like evil pieces, these specially bred pieces are actually called dragon's pieces.

They turn the creature into part dragon.

Now, I had some reviews and other things that went on that made me want to put his own peerage together but don't worry. I have something special for how Akeno is reincarnated as a devil. A little twist to how it goes since now Rias is a servant of the dragon emperor.

I got down the familiar and don't worry, I will have more people on the way.

I know that it seems a little OOC to have Issei not perverted and also the way Sona acts around Issei, but I needed to do that otherwise, it would take an additional load of crap in order for me to get it all straightened out and to get her in the harem so it was the only way.

As for the rest of them, I will make it have alot more girls in his peerage and harem.

I tried to incorporate a few votes for this and all the rest will come with time.

See ya later and keep reading on.

If you have questions, ideas or comments then feel free to PM me.

Till next time

-Pyro Demon Lord


	5. Twist of Fate

Hi guys.

I am glad that I am getting so many good reviews. I take it you all like this story.

When I made this story originally, I thought that people would hate it but I was terribly mistaken. I actually have more views, likes, and follows on this story alone than what I had on all my deleted stories combined.

I will not tell you quite yet what I have planned for the rest of his peerage and harem. I want to be able to put who I think deserves it.

I will tell you that there will be, as the title of this chapter suggests, a twist of fate.

You will have to see what I mean but I will let you know that it will certainly be interesting.

Someone brought out in the review about who could it be that is the queen since two of the most powerful women in the series are not the queen.

Read and find out.

Also, so we are clear, I will have people from across the series be there.

Not just devils, dragons, and yokai but angels, both fallen and not, other than that, you will have to see for yourself.

Read on

Chapter 5: Twist of Fate

* * *

Issei was already awake and told Koneko and Ophis to go and eat.

They complied and he waited there so that Sona and Rias would have someone there when they woke up.

Issei waited for a long while until it was about midday. Rias finally woke up and felt a strange power inside her.

Issei surprised her and said "Don't worry about it. It comes with the fact of what you have become. What you feel is normal."

Immediately, Rias felt this intense pain on her back and then memories of what happened came flooding back.

She cringed at the immense pain but then felt great relief as it subsided.

She opened her eyes and saw a hand on her chest.

She said "Why is your hand there?"

Issei said "Do you want me to let you suffer in pain? I do not do this to be perverted or anything, I simply did this so you will no longer be in pain."

She said "How do you do it Issei? How do you control such power and yet you are so gentle and kind?"

He replied "I simply control it but don't let the power go to my head. Just because I have this power doesn't mean anything. What you do with this power is what matters. Making sure that people that I care for are safe and sound, that is what I live for. If they get hurt, there is going to be some problems."

Rias blushed slightly knowing that he was referring to her and said "Well thank you then Issei. I wonder, why are you so nice to us? You barely know us and yet, you are treating us as if we are family."

Issei said "I do it because of my past. I almost lost one of my friends and that gave me the wake up call that I needed to realize that what I have, what I am, is all because of some weird twist on fates part. It gave me the blessing and curse of this power. I have this amazing power to protect those I care for. The curse is that I am immortal."

Ddraig spoke up and said "**Partner, there was actually a twist of fate again it seems.**"

Issei said "What is it Ddraig?"

This time Albion spoke up and said "**Ddraig is right. It seems that the reason why the pieces you somehow created through our energy, gave some of your power to them.**"

Issei said "Well I knew that much. What else is new?"

Ddraig said "**Listen, Issei. Somehow, when the energy of me and Albion combined, not only did it give them dragon abilities, it gave them your life span.**"

Issei said "So wait. They are also..."

Ddraig said "**Yes, partner. It seems that now all that get accepted as familiars and into your peerage, become forever immortal. It seems that we can somehow save everyone from death as long as we do one of these things.**"

Issei said to Rias "Well there you have it, Rias. You have my abilities but also my curse of immortality."

Rias said "Well that is a relief but what about my brother and everyone else?"

Issei said "There is nothing I can currently do. For now, we will have to see what ends up happening but it seems that only those with me as a familiar or in my peerage will be able to live forever."

Rias said with a sad look on her face "Oh. Okay."

Issei said "I am truly sorry Rias. I really am."

Sona had already woken and could feel the soreness on her back but it wasn't as bad as Rias.

Suddenly, Rias and Sona felt an immense pain and then new rips on their flesh appeared on their backs.

They looked and saw that their wings were now two pairs of wings.

They have now gained wings of a dragon as well as wings of a devil.

Their healing capabilities have now healed their back.

Issei said "Yes, like I said before, it was going to be painful. Luckily, you only feel that pain once. That is when you actually gain your wings. Now they will come out with ease like your devil wings do. Although, I should warn you, the power you feel now can not be mastered so easily like if you were born with it. You will need to work with it and train for a few years before you can fully gain control over the immense spurt in power you just received."

They nodded as the pain subsided yet again.

Issei said "Now that you both have officially completed the ceremony, we can begin your training. Come and eat so we can begin."

They both agreed and went with him to eat.

Issei made them breakfast and watched Sona react to his cooking.

Rias said "You have outdone yourself again Issei."

Sona said "Wow. That is actually really good. Issei, where did you learn to cook like that?"

Issei said "Dragon's specialty. We have been known to make some of the best food in all the three realms. Our cooking has been served everywhere. Legend has it, we even cooked for the three factions during the great war. We are known to make the best food as well as be the most deadly creatures known to ever exist. Do you want to know a secret?"

Sona and Rias became intrigued and said simultaneously "What is it Issei?"

Issei smirked and said "Dragons are one of the only creatures that God didn't create. We are a separate being that has always been around. God and Dragons made an agreement that he could use the earth to house humans and other creatures in exchange for access to godly powers."

They were both shocked and Sona said "I thought that was just a myth. So the story of the original dragons and God making a pact was all true."

Issei continued "Dragons were granted this so that he could use the earth as the home of his creations. God went on creating humans and animals. Yokai and the supernatural beings were created by dragons. Of course, angels were all God's doing but things such as the first sacred gear and all monsters were the doing of dragons. They wanted a balance of creatures on the earth. Michael the Archangel was one of the few direct creations from God but many things came about because of cross mutations. Because humans knew of monsters, there was no way to stop the cross breeding between the two. Rules were set to avoid it in the future eventually but it was too late. Soon, the basic monsters evolved into more powerful ones such as werewolves and vampires."

They were fascinated by this and started to wonder 'What could be cause of the origin of our people. Did God create us? Or did dragons put us here?'

Issei, as if reading their minds said "Of course, the devils were put here by themselves as a separate creature eventually. At first, the original devil was an angel. He fell to the underworld and all his feathers were permanently burned off. His body was scorched to a darker color and as a result, his heart became twisted and evil. He blamed God for what he had become. Thus, the first part that started the war came to be."

Issei continued "Well enough of the history lesson. We got to get you two and the others trained in the ways of the heavenly dragons."

_3 year time skip_

Sona, Rias, Koneko, and Ophis have become very well trained in the arts of the dragon.

Ophis picked up faster than them since she was already a dragon.

They had been to some cases of stray devils and demonstrated their loyalty to their master.

Issei had learned that by them increasing their own power, in return, he gained the same abilities as they did.

(For reference, right now, Issei is 16, Ophis is 16, Koneko is 15, Rias and Sona are both 17)

(Second side note: They are going to Kuoh academy already and the current research club exists.)

Today, Issei was walking to meet up with the rest of his friends at school for the day when, out of nowhere, he had this strange feeling that pulled him toward a hill.

He said "I don't know why but there is a strong feeling that I have about this place. Where have I seen this hill before?"

It finally hit him. This was the hill with a shrine.

He unfurled his dragon wings and flew as fast as possible over to the shrine.

He said "This is Himejima shrine. I just hope that this time around, I am not too late."

Issei landed on top of the shrine only to find a very sad and depressed girl that looked around Sona and Rias' age.

He walked up and thought 'That is her. What is she doing? Wait! Oh shit. Around this time, I had met Rias peerage but since that doesn't exist, I altered history. She never met Rias! I gotta hurry.'

As he walked over to her, she dropped off the edge of the cliff and started falling toward ground floor of the cliff very fast.

Issei flew down there faster than she could fall and... just before she hit the ground, she felt a very strong tug on her back.

A man caught her before she hit ground floor.

He said "Thank you Satan that I acted in time."

He flew her back to the top of the hill and sat her down.

He said "Baka! Do you want to die?"

She depressingly said "Yes. It is the only way. No one cares if I die. No one cares for me so what is the point in living?"

Issei slapped her across the face and said "Are you stupid? If no one cares for you, then why am I here? I came here to save you from making that stupid mistake that you just did."

She felt where he slapped her and said "But why do you care for me? I deserve to die! No matter what I do, I will never be good enough for anyone! You don't even know me and yet you say you care. Who are you?"

She tried to hit her way away from him but he just grabbed her wrists as she struggled.

He pinned her to the floor and got her to calm down.

Ddraig sensed something different about her.

He said to Issei only '**Issei, there is something off about her. I feel that she is the one that Ophis warned us of a few years ago. I think she is First. If you awaken her then the rest should awaken as well. Be careful though, she may be tough to awaken.'**

Issei said to Akeno "I know this is gonna sound strange, but I already do know you Akeno."

She said "What are you going to do to me?"

He released his grip on her and let her sit up.

He said "Can we please just talk? I just want to help you. Listen, I am Issei Hyoudou. I am host of both heavenly dragons and I want to be your friend."

She said "But you don't even know what I am. You are just saying that! YOU JUST WANT TO HURT ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

She pushed him off the side of the cliff.

His wings wouldn't open. Akeno immediately felt regret for pushing him and flew down with black angel wings to save Issei.

She caught him and tried to fly him to the top again.

He was too heavy. They were sinking and fast.

Issei used half dimension on himself and had made himself so lightweight that it was like carrying a piece of paper.

She got them both to the top and set him down.

She flew a little bit further and sat down a ways away from him.

He reset himself back to normal and started walking over to her.

She mumbled something but he couldn't hear her.

He said "What did you say?"

She screamed it with tears visible in her eyes "YOU HATE ME NOW DON'T YOU! I ALMOST KILLED YOU AND THEN YOU SAW IT...YOU SAW I WAS A MONSTER!"

He walked over to her calmly but she said "Just stay away from me! I don't want any trouble!"

He continued walking over and stood in front of her.

He quickly bent down and embraced her in a hug.

She quickly opened her eyes in shock.

He said "It is okay Akeno. I could never hate you. If anything, it is quite the opposite. You saved me and for that, I am thankful. As for your wings, I say they are rather beautiful. I am not exactly human either ya know. I am a half dragon. See for yourself."

He unfurled his wings and she saw they were the wings of a dragon. Not only that but there were two sets.

He said "I care for you Akeno. I really do. Do you remember me?"

She started thinking and then a whole flood of memories all the way up to the time travel came back to her.

She said "Issei! Ara Ara. I am so glad you are okay."

He chuckled a little and said "Yes, I am fine. What do you remember?"

She said "I remember that I used to be part of Rias Peerage and the rating game with Riser. I remember your fight with Vali and how he poisoned you. Ophis helped you teleport back in time and then this."

Akeno started to break down crying. She sobbed for a long time.

She hugged Issei alot tighter as he said "There there. It will be okay. I am fine and so is everyone else that I have met so far. The important thing is that you are still alive."

She said "It was so sad...being alone. I never knew...such...depression existed. I...am just...glad...you're okay..."

He thought 'Okay that is kinda bad. I awakened her and she isn't the same as before. I must have altered history too much. I wonder what the others will remember.'

He said "Well, I do tell you that it is no longer possible for you to be in Rias' peerage."

She was shocked and asked "Why? What happened to Rias? Is she alive?"

He said "Yes, she is perfectly fine. I am actually the king right now."

Akeno looked at him and said "How is that possible? You weren't a devil before meeting Rias."

He said "It is a long story. I will explain in due time. For now, please come and get registered in school. I am sure the others will like to see you."

She was picked up by Issei bridal style and blushed a little.

He said "Hold on tight. This could get interesting."

She did and was immediately flown away as fast as possible.

After that, she was set down in the club room. He then gathered everyone in the room and they immediately opened their eyes as wide as possible.

They said "Issei! What is going on?"

He was relieved and said "Now that everyone is here, let me explain. I was sent back in time and gained all my memories as well as Albion. Ophis was one of the first ones to awaken. The only thing is that Azazel had awoken as well. I needed to awaken the rest of you with a person labeled _First. _It just turns out that First was Akeno. I became friends with all of you so that I can collect us back together. The others will come in due time."

Sona said "Okay so what all happened that made us _your _servants? Why are we serving you instead of the other way around?"

Issei said "Well simply put, when I went back in time, all of history was going to be rewritten since I did things different. The more I changed, the more the future changed. I figured this out a little late. It seems that, as long as I changed history, I had a price to pay for it. A few years ago, while I was journeying to your castle, Rias, I was confronted by a strange woman...

_Flashback _

Issei walked to the castle of Gremory. Outside the borders of the realm entrance to the underworld, there was a woman that was being attacked by a couple of fallen angels. She looked absolutely beautiful but was nonetheless, under attack.

Issei ran to help her but she looked like she could handle it.

He stopped for a second only to see that this woman was an angel.

The second fallen angel wrapped around her and tackled her to the ground.

The first fallen had created light chains and bound her to the floor.

He immediately ran to help her but they saw him coming.

He then called out "Twin Heaven Balance Breaker!"

She was shocked when she heard that.

He quickly shot over to her in a flash of light.

He stood and did a quick uppercut to the first one and then drew out the sword Ascalon and stabbed right through him.

You saw dark energy rise into the sword as the sword was taking his life force energy.

Issei thought 'That was certainly interesting.'

Issei heard a strange voice in his head speak saying 'I am simply collecting energy. I need it to become stronger.'

Issei assumed that it was his imagination.

He with drew his sword and saw it change.

It was now the normal sword but had a crimson handle and a black hand guard. It was trimmed with purple with the metal shining a very holy silver color.

He said "Maybe that voice was actually the sword communicating with me."

He looked over to see the angel was struggling against the chains as the remaining fallen angel was ripping her clothes apart.

He said "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to go raping girls?"

The fallen angel said "Why don't you shut the fuck up! This bitch here is accused of killing our leader so she deserves this."

Issei got very angry and said "Maybe. But not by you."

Issei then sliced the fallen angel in half and stood over the beautiful angel.

She looks at him with fear in her eyes as she gets very scared.

She said to him "What are you going to do to me?"

He released the chains holding her hands and said "I am just gonna set you free."

She was in denial and said "But you are like them aren't you? Just a selfish person that hurts anyone that gets in the way of their objective."

He powered down and showed his face.

He said "Sorry lady. I don't know who you think I am but I am not like those assholes. Don't even compare me to those weak things."

She started to relax and said "Okay, if you aren't then what are you?"

He said "Now that is kinda rude don't you think? I am pretty sure you should introduce yourself as well. The name is Issei Hyoudou by the way. Play nice and I will set you free."

She got kind of nervous at what she thought he meant.

She started to cry and say "Please don't hurt me. I give you what ever you want. Just don't do _that._"

He hugged her which got her scared that he was going to anyway.

She started to struggle against him until he calmed her down and said "Trust me, I am not here to hurt you or defile you in any way. Listen, I helped you because they did something that was entirely wrong. I helped to make sure it didn't happen. Not just by them but by anyone. In return for helping you out, I will one day ask for a favor, but not today."

She loosened up after hearing his words and calmed down to where she didn't mind his embrace anymore.

She asked "Why are you helping me? Never has anyone come to help me with anything. Not even my own kind will help me."

He said "Because you needed it. More so, you deserved it. Just because we are different races doesn't mean that we should be enemies. What is your name, angel?"

She was shocked and said "How do you know what I am?"

He chuckled and said "The whole innocent look you gave had given it all away."

She said "My name is Gabriel. I work as one of the Seraphim. Who are you really?"

He said "Well Gabriel, I am Issei. I am the host of the heavenly dragons. I actually have a favor to ask of you. Do you mind listening to it?"

She nervously said "Y-yes. W-what i-is your r-re-request?"

He said "Calm down. I'm not gonna ask you for sex or anything so you can just relax."

She did so and he said "I want you to become one of my familiars. I have heard the condition of heaven and I know the secret of it. I know that Michael is taking care of it so you are free to roam wherever. I only ask that you join my side in the ultimate fight for peace."

_end flashback _

Everyone was puzzled and Sona asked "Okay, that was very touching and all but what did that have to do with anything?"

He said "She agreed and is now my familiar as well as Tiamat. Come on out Tiamat, Gabriel."

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and was then replaced by his familiars.

Issei continued "You see, I already had a familiar before Tiamat but she is what I needed to bring out the pieces."

Rias said "Well if that is the case, then how were you able to get it to work? Everyone knows that Angels can't become familiars. That is a sign that they denounce their position next to God. They become fallen."

Issei said "I had to do a little trick and perform a special ceremony only known to dragons that allows them to do so. Dragon familiars and regular familiars are different in aspect. While familiars of a regular devil have to be actual creatures or a humanoid, familiars of a dragon can be anything as long as they receive the special ceremony. It is called the ceremony of dragons. A special ceremony where a mid to ultimate class dragon gives some of his own blood mixed with holy water to that person. In return, they become part dragon."

They sat in shock.

He said "Now the reason I called you all here was not to reminisce. I called you all here to make sure that your memories have returned. Now, I actually have a little twist to Gabriel being my familiar. Today, she has finally graduated and will now become one of us."

Rias said "You don't mean your gonna..."

Issei shook his head and said "Yes, I am. She is going to be my chosen one."

Gabriel tilted her head to the side in question and nervously asked "I don't know what your talking about but I don't really like it."

Issei said "Don't worry about it Gabriel. I am only giving you a position on my peerage."

She perked up and smiled for the first time in a while as she said "Okay. I would love that."

Issei began the ceremony after he got enough space and had her lay down.

She go the queen piece put on her chest and then the hard part began.

Issei said "Since you are an angel, this may hurt more than it would a devil, so please try to relax and not think about it too much. Once I begin, I can't stop or else you will die."

She gulped and said "It is okay Issei. I trust you to take care of me and that you won't hurt me ever. You can begin."

He started and she felt a tearing coming on her chest.

She was in severe pain but held it in for Issei.

The first half was done and she was now in extreme pain.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She screamed "AHHHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH! MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY! OH GOD, MAKE...IT...STOOOOOPPPPP!"

He calmed her by dividing her pain to where it was almost nonexistent.

She felt a tearing on her back and soon, a pair of dragon wings came out below her angel wings.

The transformation was finally complete.

She almost passed out from the pain but Issei kept her there.

Issei said "I am truly sorry but the transformation is always very painful. If you are not awake during when the piece goes into your body, you will reject it and die. I had to keep you conscious to make sure you didn't die. The pain just comes from the curse put on the pieces. Any of the 3 factions that joins the dragons are punished with extreme temporary pain for going away from their path."

She was exhausted so he set her on the bed and walked away.

Akeno approached him and said "I know it will hurt but I want to become part of your peerage anyway."

Issei said "Yes, it will hurt you extremely but in the end, you will become immortal. Shall we get started?"

She nodded and laid down where Gabriel just was.

He place 2 pawn pieces on her chest which made her giggle from the sensation of him touching her chest.

He starts the ceremony yet again and she feels this extreme warmness inside of her.

She feels good right now. Once the first piece sank in, she began to feel all hot inside and moan a little.

Issei thought 'Oh. Shit. I forgot that she is a serious sadist. I may not end up hurting her which is good but...other things might happen.'

She felt tears on her back begin to form which only caused her to moan even more from the sensation.

She began to form a second pair of wings that were a dragons and then the transformation was complete.

She got the final piece in all the way but, of all things, she came from the immense pleasure it gave her.

Issei sat in shock as she recollected herself.

Issei said "In all my life, I have never seen someone **cum** from being internally tortured!"

Akeno sat there in pure pleasure.

She said "That...was...amazing."

Rias, Sona, Koneko, and even Ophis just watched in shock especially at the last part of it.

They tried to ignore it but they couldn't ignore the fact that what Sona and Rias screamed in absolute pain, was the same thing that made Akeno go completely nuts. On top of that, she came from it.

Rias was asking "Okay, I knew she was a sadist, but I didn't know she was so bad that the same pain of almost dying gave her the ultimate pleasure."

Issei said "She will be fine. She will need a change of panties though."

They all laughed at that and decided to head to bed.

Issei got Akeno a change of clothes and everyone got changed for bed.

They all lay down in their respective spots with Akeno down towards his legs and Gabriel there as well.

They all then let sleep take them to the land of dreams.

* * *

So yeah... I had to throw in the stuff about Akeno or else it would not make that much sense.

I also had to put in the part of Gabriel because honestly, it just seemed alot harder for her to just trust him for no reason.

So I made it where the fallen angels had an unfair advantage.

Now to better understand this, think of it this way. Angels and Fallen Angels both control light and although that should make it easy to get out of, how else can two users of light battle and ever expect to gain the upper hand.

I had to do something so that seemed like the only way to get it to all check out.

As for Akeno, she said those things because her mom died and her father went power crazy.

She was left all alone and with no one to say they cared for her.

She then trusted him because of awakening the memories. However, the memories themselves have been altered.

Akeno still remembers things from the past life but as if they had happened differently.

No one remembers Issei when he was perverted.

Since he rewrote that part of his life, he was never known by that.

More people will eventually come into play but for now, this is it.

enjoy for now.

-Pyro Demon Lord


	6. To Help A Friend

Hi guys. Seems you still love my story so far. The last chapter was a big chapter but I had to write that much to ensure that the entire thing was covered.

I am glad you all still like it.

Well now you know most of his peerage.

Who is the rest?

What happened to Kiba and how he escaped?

How do the rest of them fit in?

guess you gotta read to find out.

Chapter 6: To Help A Friend

* * *

Issei was already out of bed and was chatting with Akeno.

He asked her "I understand that you are a sadist, but what in the hell was that? You freaking came from a near death experience."

Akeno blushed and said "Well what can I say. I love all sorts of pain and domination. It just felt good."

Gabriel then all of a sudden woke up very quickly as she screamed "AH! NO! DON'T HURT ME!"

Issei rushed over to her side. She was breathing really heavily.

Issei said "Shhh. Calm down Gabriel, it was just a dream. I'm right here, nothing is going to hurt you."

Gabriel started to slowly calm down.

He then brought her into a hug and she started to cry.

She cried for a good 10 minutes before starting to calm down.

She brought herself together to only sobbing lightly.

Issei said "Okay, now that you are settled down, do you mind telling me what happened?"

She shook her head no and he said "Here, can everyone else please leave. I need to have a word with Gabriel."

Everyone complied and he said "Okay, no one else is here but you and me. Please Gabriel, I can help you to conquer this fear that has a grip on you. Tell me, what happened?"

She said "Long ago, during the great war, I was helping to man a group of angels. We never saw it coming. There was a group of devils that ambushed all of us. All of my men were killed and I was held captive since I was the leader. They tortured me so that I would tell them information. I wouldn't speak so they decided to use more 'extreme' methods of torture."

She started to cry again and continued "They...were...gonna r...rape me! They were gonna resort to more violent methods...They said that there was no more use for me...I had outlived my usefulness so they were free to do what they pleased with me."

Issei got angered that they were allowed to do such a thing.

He hugged her tightly and she felt calm and safe in his arms.

He said "Well the important thing is you are okay. What happened? How did you escape?"

She said "I had accepted my fate. I knew it was going to end poorly. At the last possible second, a very brave and noble dragon had burst through the entire facility. Ironically, it was the one currently in your left arm. I don't know how or why he did it, I just have a feeling that he sensed me in trouble. I owe him my life. So when you had saved me that time, I decided that I could finally repay my debt to him. I am forever grateful for him saving me."

Ddraig spoke up and said "**I am glad you still remember what I did for you Gabriel. You must know that I did it not only out of kindness, but because of plain morals. I heard your cry for help and knew that you needed to be saved. I knew that it is only right that if someone loses 'it' they should at least lose it to whom they choose. Consider it a gift from me to give the opportunity for you to start anew. You did end up being known as one of the great Seraphim after all.**"

Gabriel said "Though that is true, you should be the one labeled a hero Ddraig. You saved an angel, you weren't even involved in the war at the time and yet you saved one lone person that doesn't even deserve it."

Ddraig and Issei both said in unison "You are too worth it. You deserve a life the way you want it. Everyone deserves love. No matter what, you will get it. That's a promise."

Gabriel was joyful and said "Thanks. Now I know that no matter what, Issei will always love me."

Ddraig spoke to Issei through his thoughts 'It seems that we have yet again underestimated the true power of the dragon. I knew he was going to attract girls but even I didn't know it would be this bad.'

Just then, the door burst open and Issei was barraged by girls from all angles. First Rias, then Gabriel, then Akeno, then Koneko, then Ophis followed by Sona.

Just then, Sirzechs walked in and said "Issei, I thought you would be more controllable than this."

Issei said "Oh Sirzechs, I'm sorry you have to see this. Rias, your brother is here to see you."

Rias got up and said "What is it that you came here for brother?"

Sirzechs said "What, I can't come see my own sister? I came to see how you were doing since the whole 'slave' thing came into play."

Rias blushed a little at hearing him call her a slave, in context.

She said "It is rather well, I felt a little pain at first, but with Issei's abilities, he helped he to overcome it. I feel great now."

She smiled at the last part.

He said "Well in other news, I have a little bit of a visitor for Issei here. Come on out Azazel."

Rias got angry and said "Why is he here brother?"

She got in a stance to defend her master when Issei said "Ah, welcome back old man. I haven't seen you in a while, that is for sure."

Rias got confused and asked "You know him?"

He replied "Yes. he helped me in mastery of my dragon powers. The reason I am as powerful as I am right now is because of this man."

She got mad at him but Issei said "Calm down Rias. He is a friend of ours now. How else do you expect peace between races."

Rias said "Fine, but if he lays a finger on you, I am gonna annihilate his ass."

Azazel said "Now now Rias. I know we were in a fight but this time, I truly mean peace. Yes, I had tried some funny business a few years ago, but this time around, I simply want what Issei wants. I want to end the war between the three factions."

She calmed down and let them talk, tensing up and flaring her aura with killing intent every single time that he got to close to her Issei.

Azazel left saying "Don't you think a friend might be needing help right around now."

Issei remembered that of the people that he has saved, there are still some missing. On top of that, if he doesn't hurry, it may be too late for them.

Issei had sent everyone except Tiamat, his familiar, and Sona on a mission to an abandoned old church.

This church was thought to be abandoned because it really never had anyone go in or out of it.

They went there while Issei was occupied with...'other' things.

Issei had been walking home, when a girl stopped him on a bridge and said "H-hi. Y-your Issei, right?"

He remembered this from before but continued anyway.

He said "Yeah, who's asking?"

She said "I'm Yuuma and I have seen you pass by for a while now. I was wondering, um, w-would you...Please go out with me?!"

She closed her eyes tightly and sat there, afraid of his answer.

He remembered the first time this happened and he totally freaked out.

He remained calm and said "Yeah, sure thing Yuuma."

She smiled and said "Thank you. Here is my number so you can call me.*hands slip of paper*..."

He said "Thanks, how does tonight at 7 sound?"

She said "Sure, I would like that."

She left and he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Ddraig caught on to it and said "**What are you thinking Issei? How are you going to prevent your death with no one to heal you?**"

Issei replied "I have a fool proof plan that I originally planned the first time to take Rias out on our first date but this will have to do."

Ddraig said "**Why do I get the feeling this is going to end** **badly.**"

Issei walked home and got ready.

He had everything prepared.

He had her gifts that will be perfectly timed.

He headed over to a store and bought her flowers and was ready for this time around.

He went to the spot they were set to meet and this time he was a few seconds late.

She was kinda mad at him, as he expected and she said "Where were you, we should have left already."

He said "I'm sorry Yuuma. As compensation, I will give you a night to remember. I was simply stopping to get you these."

He pulled out a bouquet of beautiful flowers and she gasped and said "Wow Issei. Okay, I forgive you but only because you got these for me."

He said "Shall we go then?"

She said "Okay, but I need to be back at the park by midnight."

He nodded and they went on their way.

They spent the entire day together and he took her to a romantic movie that he somehow managed to get into.

He took her to dinner at a nice restaurant.

At the restaurant, she turned around to look at something and had a certain determination in her eyes but then it broke when she turned around and her eyes were caught on a beautiful diamond necklace that reflected in the light perfectly.

She said "Oh my god Issei! This must have cost you a fortune!"

He replied "It may have, but to me, nothing is more worth it than to spend it on you. My beautiful Yuuma."

She blushed as he put it on her and she started to feel funny.

She has never felt this feeling before.

Is it love?

NO, she is most certainly not in love with this human!

Issei thought 'I can feel her heart beating faster. My plan is working. I just have to keep it up and then I can finally make my move.'

Yuuma said "Thank you Issei. I will always treasure it."

They ate and talked about all sorts of things until it was almost midnight.

He took her to the park like she asked and then he made his next move.

She started to say something but he said "Yuuma, tonight was fun. But it still isn't over yet."

She was shocked and said "What do you mean?"

He pulled out a box and gave it to her.

He said "I have been saving this for who I felt was the one that I liked and never had the opportunity to use it. I feel like you are that one. So go ahead and open it."

She opened it and gasped.

She said "Oh. My. God. How did you get this? This is one of the most rare things I have ever seen in my life."

Inside the box was a necklace, a pair of earrings, and a bracelet. All of them were decorated with diamond and in the center of each diamond was a drop of dragon's blood. It gave it the look that the diamond was pure and yet it was dark.

She put on the jewelry and Issei helped her with the necklace.

He said "I gave this to you so that you know, I will always love you Yuuma. Nothing can ever change that."

She nervously thought to herself 'I know that it is for the benefit of our kind to kill him, but I just can't bring myself to do it. He is too nice to me even though he barely knows me. Damn it, Issei. Why do you have to be so good to me?'

She spoke and said "I want to ask you a question?"

He thought 'here it goes. moment of truth.'

He said "What is it Yuuma?"

She didn't expect him to be so nice to her and do all of that for her.

She nervously said "W-w-would y-you please...take me on another date some day?"

He thought 'phew, my plan worked.'

He said "Sure, anything for Yuuma."

She walked up to him and gently kissed him on the lips.

She felt the tingly sensation of the kiss on her lips and thought 'Is this what it feels like to live someone, to truly feel love? I never want this to end.'

Issei pulled her back and she said "That was my first kiss ya know. I am glad it was you."

He thought 'So the first time that I got her killed, she never had done anything? Man am I lucky or what, I just got kissed on my first actual date that I didn't die from. Now for the final step of the plan, I just hope this works.'

He said "I am glad you were my first too. Here, I will walk you home."

She blushed and said "Thanks, I would like that."

He started to walk her home when a man approached them and said "Well, since she isn't going to do her job, there isn't any reason to keep her around anymore is there?"

Issei remembered that this man had attacked him the night after he died the first time.

He said "You just leave her alone!"

The man said "You have no business here but since you are here, I might as well take care of you myself."

Issei said "Bad chance of that happening, you bitch! Twin Heaven Balance Breaker!"

Yuuma was shocked and so was that strange man who said "How do you already have this much power? Who are you?"

Issei quickly dashed at the speed of light over to the man. It was so fast that none of them saw him even move.

Issei said "I would say i'm your worst nightmare. But that would be an understatement."

Issei punched the man straight in the gut.

He coughed out blood and staggered backwards.

Issei said "This is your final warning. Get away or you will not be shown mercy."

The man said "Why do you...protect her? She isn't...even your kind...What makes her...so special?"

Issei stared him down and said "It doesn't matter if she is different or not. What matters is that I like her. She belongs to me."

Yuuma blushed and said "Issei, you don't have to protect me. I am one of them so it is fine."

Issei said "You don't think I don't already know that. I have someone close to me that is like you so I will protect you no matter what. I don't care that you are like him. What matters is that you deserve something better than some species title. You deserve love."

She blushed even harder to a crimson red.

The man backed off and flew away.

Issei powered down and walked over to her and said "Do you get it now Yuuma? I could care less if you are a fallen angel, the fact is that I still love you for who you are."

She said "Thank you Issei. For protecting me. I never thought I would ever say this but, can I be with you...Forever?"

Issei said "Of course you can. First, let's be honest with each other, we will start over. Start with your real name this time."

She was shocked that he saw through her disguise but said with a cute pouting face "Fine then. My real name is Raynare. I am a fallen angel that originally had been sent to kill you. At first, that was my intention but now...now I think that trying to kill you was the worst mistake of my life."

Issei said "Well then, you know my name. I am Issei Hyoudou. I am in reality the emperor of dragons. I control both of the heavenly dragons as you saw just now. I have more friends than you might think and really just wanted to make sure that you liked me because honestly, I like you too."

She said "I never knew that you were this powerful. I thought that you were just some stupid human when all along, you had all this to use at your will. If you will have me, I would like to serve you as well, Issei Hyoudou, Emperor of Dragons."

She bowed out of respect and to show that she wishes to become a slave to him.

He thought to Ddraig 'This actually turned out better than I thought it would.'

Ddraig said '**To be honest, for a second there, I thought she was still gonna kill you. That is until you had ended up totally kicking that guys ass.**"

He was brought back to reality by the look of a very sad girl that started to walk away in disappointment.

He thought 'Oh shit. I made her think I don't really care about her.'

He ran to her and turned her around to bring her into a very tight hug.

She was completely shocked by the sudden gesture.

He said "I would love to have you with me. Now and forever right? You should know that there will definitely be complications though."

She said "I kinda thought about that since you are in fact a dragon. As much as I would like you to myself, I am willing to share as long as I am with you."

They both walked to Issei's house and he introduced her to his parents.

Issei said "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet a new member of the family. Her name is Raynare and she is a fallen angel."

His mom said cheerfully "It is nice to meet you. My son here has always protected those he truly cares about so I know you are in good and trustworthy hands. Issei is a good man and I know that he will never do anything to hurt you."

Immediately, the door burst open and everyone of his girls had jumped through. They separated Issei from Raynare and protected him.

Rias pointed her magic towards Raynare to hurt her but Raynare just looked at her, completely terrified.

Issei jumped up and over them all in front of Raynare and said "I know you girls think that she is going to hurt me because she is a fallen, but I assure you, she is on our side."

Rias said "Is this true, fallen angel?"

Raynare quickly nodded.

Issei snapped his fingers which immediately sent a shock to Rias, all over her body.

She sat there, now that the initial pain was over and, panting said "What... was that?"

Issei said "Ddraig told me to snap my fingers and the training mechanism in the pieces will activate on whoever I look at when I snap them. I guess that is what he meant. Thanks Ddraig, I may use this again one day."

Rias suddenly felt hot inside and thought 'Has all those years with Akeno really turned me into this? Why am I suddenly feeling this burning sensation inside me? Is it because of the shock or is it that I enjoyed being punished?'

Issei said "Now I am sorry Rias but rather you want to accept it willingly or not, Raynare is with us now. She is one of us."

Everyone was shocked and then Raynare unfurled her new wings.

She had a pair of each set of wings. One of fallen angel and one of dragon.

Issei continued "Now that all that is over with, have you retrieved what I asked of you?"

Rias stood up and said "Yes, we also managed to get a little extra."

Rias continued "Kiba, Tsubaki, you can come in now."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

I threw in both of them. In this story, they were bringing Kiba back when, out of nowhere, they hear a scream and saw a girl about their age that turned out to be Tsubaki. They rescued her because her parents were killed by a rogue exorcist.

They were said to be in contact with a devil at the time so he killed them.

The girl was about to be killed herself when, none other than Issei's peerage come to the rescue.

Rias used her ability to hold off the exorcist long enough for them to escape.

Now on to the part of Raynare-

She was going to kill him but due to him being so nice, protecting her and the fact that he has the influence of two dragons, she felt the urge to be by his side.

Issei's peerage and group so far-

Issei-king

Rias-knight

Sona-bishop

Koneko-rook

Ophis-rook

Akeno-pawn(2)

Gabriel-queen

Raynare-pawn(2)

The rest is still to come and as for the friends of theirs, Kiba and Tsubaki, we will have to see and hear their story in the next chapter.

See ya later and keep reading

-Pyro Demon Lord


	7. Course Of Time

Hi again guys. I am glad you all still like the story. All will be explained about why in the hell Raynare is there and what happened to cause this to happen.

For now, remember this: They are almost entirely back together but remember what I had said earlier, there is going to be twists. Even some that you never expected to happen.

Now that this has been said, let the story continue on!

Chapter 7: Course Of Time

* * *

Kiba and Tsubaki walked in and said "Hello there."

Issei said "Hello Kiba, Tsubaki. I would like to personally welcome you here to my home. Might I ask what your story is?"

Kiba said "I was a member of a church some time ago and they had worked to find the perfect people to wield the Excaliburs. None of us were fit to use them so they were going to dispose of us. A strange and powerful man had come and rescued us. A few of us were killed but then, for some reason, I was protected along with one other person. We both escaped and went our separate ways and I haven't seen her since. I was in the abandoned church because there was a man that led me there. He told me that if I wanted to be truly saved, I was to come there tonight. It just so happened that what he meant by that was he was going to kill me. I was saved and here I am."

Issei thought 'I am glad he still remembers that.'

Tsubaki said "Well...I was being...attacked and then...they showed up...I am grateful for whoever sent them. I will forever be in their debt."

Issei was about to speak but Akeno said "Well then, Tsubaki, You really shouldn't thank us though. The one that had sent us there was Issei. He is the one that gave that order."

She looked up at Issei with thankful and joyful eyes while saying "You wanted to save me Issei? Oh Thank you so much."

Issei rubbed her head and said "It really is no big deal Tsubaki. I simply did what any good person would do."

Tsubaki shook her head and said "No they wouldn't. My family has always been used by others and when it didn't benefit them, they would just leave us there. I have never been helped by anyone like how you helped me. I hereby pledge my service to you. I am yours forever. You may use me as you see fit."

Issei said "Oh-um-*sigh* fine. Here, you want to make good on your promise you just made?"

She nodded and said "Yes, I am your willing servant. Whatever you will me to do, I shall fulfill it if it is in my power."

He sighed again and said "Fine. Lay down right there. Everyone, back away."

They complied and she lay down.

A magic circle appeared where she lay and he began by putting a pawn on her chest.

She was nervous as to where this was going.

He said "Relax, and listen. I am going to make you my servant, but this also gives you some of my power. You will train to use it like the rest but the only thing is that you have to do what I say. If not, I have the power to punish you how I see fit. Got that?"

She nervously nodded and they began.

She felt a tear in her back but it didn't even phase her. She saw a pair of wings come out and gasped saying "Whoa, is this what you are, a dragon?"

He nodded and continued.

After a few more seconds, he let her stand up and she felt slight soreness in her back.

He said "Here stand still."

She obeyed him and then got nervous as he put his hands on her chest and back.

She felt the pain go away entirely.

He said "I am not going to hurt you or abuse yo in any way. Ask any of them, they know that I never once tried something on purpose to do anything to them."

They all nodded and then Kiba asked "What did you do to her?"

Issei said "All I did, was give her new life...as my slave."

Kiba said "So what like she has to always do what you tell her to?"

Issei calmly said "Kinda. Yes she has to follow my orders. However, she is allowed to make her own conscious decisions. If I choose to punish her, it will only be for legitimate reasons. For example, if I tell her not to go and do something because it could end badly but she does it anyway then yes, she will be punished for direct disobedience. On the other hand, for crap like not making me something to eat when I asked her to, she didn't do anything bad so she will be fine."

Tsubaki wondered what kind of punishment she would receive but put that thought aside.

(It has to do with the pieces inside of them. The piece reacts to what the creator of them thinks of doing. If he wants them to do something and they don't, he can simply think of what to do and who to do it to and it happens. It doesn't exactly work that they can make them have sex with them, no that is just wrong. He could, however, use it to bend them to his will.)

Issei said "Okay everyone. It is time to go to bed. I need to go visit someone tomorrow and all of you have some serious talking to do so you work out your issues. That means you Rias."

Rias began to protest but Issei said "Do you really want to receive punishment right in front of everyone or do you want to be a good girl and talk it out?"

She mumbled something but then Issei lifted his hand, showing his magic circle.

He said "What was that Rias?"

She got kinda scared and said panicking "Nothing! I'll talk it out. Promise."

Rias remembered when she would disobey her father and she would get spanked like that.

Issei dissipated his magic circle and said "Good girl. Now then, everyone to bed."

His mom and dad walked to bed, agreeing that it sounded like a good idea.

Everyone went and got ready to go to bed.

They slept until 10 the next morning.

Issei woke up in a peculiar position with the girls.

Issei was on top of Rias, in between her legs.

Sona was next to her but his hand was in between her legs, awfully close to a certain spot.

On the other side was Tsubaki, who was laying there with his hand resting on her chest.

He was flipped over on his stomach and Koneko managed to stay on him but on his back. Ophis was near his legs, Akeno was hugging awfully close together with Gabriel.

Kiba decided to sleep on the couch for some reason, saying that he didn't want to disturb anything.

Issei woke up, and then immediately froze.

Rias woke up and was as shocked as he was.

Rias said "Issei, what are you doing to me? You didn't do anything to me did you?"

Issei said "No. I actually woke up just now and we just so happened to be like this."

Sona woke up with an unusually warm spot in between her legs.

Sona was also shocked and said "Why are we like this? You didn't do anything did you?"

Issei sighed and said "No, like I just explained to Rias, we just happened to wake up this way."

Tsubaki woke up and felt something on her chest.

She was about to ask about it but Issei stopped her.

He said "Before you even ask, we woke up like this. Nothing happened."

That seemed to answer her question. and then the rest of the girls auras flared up in jealousy.

Issei said "Well good morning to you to girls. This is _really _not what it looks like. We woke up like this so don't get your panties in a twist."

(I always wanted to write that line)

The girls calmed down and then Rias had to open her mouth and say "Well not that this is very sexy and all but right now, it is getting a little too sexy."

Rias then moaned and everyone came to see why she did.

Issei's manhood was rubbing against her and then everyone went pale.

Issei said "Okay, I have a way to solve all of this. Tonight, Rias you will come with me. We are gonna go on a little date."

Everyone else got jealous and started to argue about why she gets to go first and why they deserve to go first.

Issei had enough and yelled "Okay!"

He continued calmly now that he had their attention "I am taking her first because I have a set plan already. I will take all of you on one just be patient. Your time will come."

They all said in unison "Fine."

The rest of them got up and dressed for the days activities.

He kept Rias pinned there for a good while after they left.

She tried to squirm out but to no avail.

He said "In the position you are in, you won't get out. I'm not going to let you out unless you ask nicely. What do you say?"

She said "Can you please let me go?"

He said "Please let you go what?"

She said "Please let me go...master."

He released his grip on her and then surprise kissed her on the lips. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

They were like that for a while as she got really into the kiss. They finally broke for air as a trail of saliva connected them.

He said "You know, it's cute when you struggle like that."

She blushed a little and said "That was my first kiss. I am glad that it was with you."

Issei totally forgot that since he went back in time and changed history, she never had a kiss from the time he saved her because it didn't happen yet.

Issei said "Yeah. How did it feel?"

She said "It felt good. I might just have to take another."

She leaned in to kiss him and he did the same.

They connected again and began again.

This time, Issei stuck his tongue in her mouth. She was surprised by the act but soon enjoyed the bliss of the feeling.

She stuck her tongue in his and they fought for dominance.

Rias was soon overtaken by the feeling and Issei won the battle.

He claimed dominance over her and continued for a while longer.

They broke again and were both panting from lack of oxygen.

Rias said "That...was...amazing."

She started to fall backwards but Issei caught her and pulled her into his arms.

They both fell backwards and lay there in each others embrace.

Her bare chest pressed against his.

Grayfia appeared out of nowhere which Issei had expected.

She said "Why do you bother spending time with this fool? You know you are to be with Riser."

Rias got mad and said "I don't care. It is my body, so I may do with it what I please. And do not talk poorly of my master. I will not tolerate it, even if you are my brother's queen."

Grayfia said "Oh so this is the Heavenly dragon host. My apologies sir but she is not for you to take. Rias, you should at least show modesty and properly tell everyone."

Everyone gathered in the club room under Issei's orders.

Rias began speaking but then a vortex of flames came bursting through the room.

In its place now stood none other than the douche bag himself, Riser Phenex.

Riser said "I have not been to earth in so long. Ah Rias, are you finally ready to give in to our arrangement?"

Rias was about to speak but Issei spoke for her "Well well well. If it isn't the lord of douche bags himself."

Riser became enraged and said "How dare you speak of me so poorly you low class scum! I am the great Riser Phenex. You don't even have the right to look in my direction you low trash!"

Issei remained calm and said "Oh is that so? Explain why I could beat you single handed and without any outside help. You are just a filthy excuse for a devil."

Riser became enraged and called forth his evil pieces.

He said "Do you really think you have a chance against me you low class shit? Mira!"

Said woman jumped out and pointed her staff at Issei.

He stood with a smirk on his face and said "Oh so the big bad Riser is gonna make a girl point a stick at me? Wow, how unoriginal."

No one saw Issei even move, not even Riser. In a split second, you saw him behind the girl and he smirked saying "If you want to hit me, you gotta be faster than that."

She only had time to turn around in shock as she was grabbed from behind with her own staff.

Her staff was being used to choke her.

Issei said "Do you see Riser? I am no mere shitty low class like you think I am."

Riser looked at him in shock and said "It must be that knight piece you have then. That must be it."

Issei chuckled "If that were the case then that was a fucked up knight piece. I am a king bitch. You and me are equals. If you think that you have any control over Rias then you must be mistaken."

He turned around the girl and shoved her to her master.

She landed on her knees at his feet.

He then took her staff and said "Ya know, this is actually a nice staff. Oh well."

He put the staff in both hands and shattered it into several pieces.

Issei said "Any other lame moves you want to throw at me Riser?"

Grayfia interrupted them and said "There is only one way that I was told that this should be settled if anyone stuck up for her. There will be a rating game. Since Rias is not King of the group, the battle will be against Issei."

Riser said "Very well. I will be sure to mop the floor with this bitch."

Issei said "I would say that to you but that would be an insult to all the girls on your team. you should be the one serving them you pure blooded shit."

Riser left angrily and in a burst of flames with the rest of his peerage.

Rias said "Thank you Issei...for standing up for me."

Issei said "I would do it for any of you. If anyone wants to take one of my servants, for whatever reason, is gonna have to kill me for them. I won't let him take you, if it is the last thing I do."

Raynare spoke up "Not that this isn't touching and all but you do realize you made one of the most powerful devils mad right?"

He smugly replied "Yeah, I did that so he knows what kinda shit he really is. I know he will fight harder but that is what I was hoping for."

Grayfia then said "You have 5 days to train and prepare. The king has allowed this since he knows nothing about how well you fight. If you wish, I will report what I saw here and he can shorten the time period. What do you wish to do Sekiryuutei?"

He said "Tell him what you saw and tell him to make it tomorrow at midday."

She nodded and left.

Issei sighed and said "I am sorry to do this to all of you, but we are gonna get rid of this problem in one try, got it?"

They all nodded.

That night, Issei put Kiba into the peerage as a pawn.

They rested during the day and got prepared for the battle.

They were teleported into an exact replica of the school campus.

The announcer known as Grayfia came on and said "I am Grayfia, a servant of the house of Gremory. I am here as the official of this game. The bases are as follows. The new school building is Riser Phenex' base. The Occult Research Club room in the old school building is Issei Hyoudou's base. Begin."

Issei sent out Akeno and Raynare to stand watch and use magical barriers.

Issei sent Koneko and Kiba to set traps to guide them away.

Rias was positioned as a knight going into the school gym.

Gabriel went and was positioned over the school building.

Tsubaki was with Issei in hiding.

Tsubaki was now ordered to go with Rias after she was done in the gym.

Riser was so pumped and said "Oh how I wait for you to try and defeat me you little prick. I can't wait to kick your ass."

Riser sent out some of his members to go and get promoted with a rook and knight for backup.

In moments, the opposing team found there traps.

One pawn said "He is making this too easy. Is he stupid or something?"

The other pawn said "Wait! It is too easy. Quickly, get out of here."

An ominous voice came out and said "Well you certainly are slow to figure things out aren't you? Let's have some fun shall we?"

Kiba walked out of the shadows and pulled out his sword.

He said "You know, we already anticipated what you were going to do so we prepared against it."

The knight said "What are you gonna do about it you stupid pawn?"

Kiba just smirked and said "I have already infiltrated your base and gained a promotion. I am a knight now. Good luck keeping up. Let's dance bitches."

Meanwhile, Rias and Tsubaki were walking to Riser's base but were hit by a brilliant explosion.

Tsubaki was defeated and you heard "One of Issei's pawns, retires."

Luckily, since Rias was a knight, she made it out with only minor injury.

Issei said "Dammit! Rias, are you okay?"

She said "Yes, I am fine. I can't say the same for Tsubaki though."

Issei remained calm and said "Don't dwell on it. Keep moving."

She nodded.

Akeno appeared and took on Riser's queen and was defeated.

"One of Issei's pawns, retires."

Issei was tired of it all but then heard something call out.

"3 of Riser's pawns, a knight and one of his rooks have retired."

Issei said "Kiba, was that you?"

Kiba said "Yes sorry it just took me a while. That Knight was pretty tough to beat."

He told him "Don't worry about that Kiba. For now, make it to Rias. She could use your backup."

Kiba was then shot down with flames.

"One of Issei's pawns, retires"

Issei decided then and there that it was time to make his move.

He had enough fun playing around with Riser.

He said "Okay Riser. You want to play games, let's fucking tango, bitch!"

Issei put on his Welsh Dragon Over booster.

Issei dashed over to Riser's base and barged through the door.

Riser said "It is about time you get here. I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna-"

He never finished because Issei dashed and clocked his sorry ass in the face, launching him across the room.

Riser got up and said "Ah, a feisty one aren't you? No matter, nothing a little ass kicking won't fix."

Issei said "I couldn't have said it better myself you fucking prick!"

Issei changed gears to the vanishing dragon over booster.

Riser said "How do you have 2 Sacred Gears?! Just who the hell are you?!"

Issei said "The dragon about to drag your ass to hell."

Issei flew over even faster and gave a direct uppercut to his stomach.

he flew up and out of the building being dragged out by Issei.

Issei changed again and said "But wait, there's more bitch. Twin Heaven Balance Breaker."

Issei changed into his favorite form and flew faster than the speed of light straight up, dragging Riser along for the ride.

He held Riser there who had slight hint of true fear in his eyes.

Issei said "This is your last chance to resign. If you don't, your ass is gonna take a little trip with me. what do you say Riser? Wanna dance?"

Riser said "I still have one trick up my sleeve. Ravel!"

Issei watched his sister fly up to their height and try to stop Issei.

Issei only glared at her and said "Do you really want to die that badly? I would be happy to let you join your brother if that's what you want. So either get killed or back down like the bitch you are. Otherwise, I will take you on any time any place. Now beat it!"

She blushed slightly and told Riser "Just resign already. He is gonna seriously hurt you."

Riser said "No! I refuse to lose to this idiot."

Issei said "Your funeral."

Issei used his sword Ascalon's power and made a light spear.

Riser said "How can you hold that? You should be burning like hell right now."

Issei said "I am only half dragon ya know. It won't hurt me because of the divine power I still have. Last chance Riser. If you resign, I promise not to hurt any of your girls. You do know the rules of this game were twisted anyway right?"

Riser said "What are you talking about?"

Issei said "I had the demon king change the rules. He changed it that whoever was victor gets the opposing teams peerage as their own. But as slaves."

Issei smiled at the last part.

He continued "Choose Riser. Or I choose for you."

Riser said "I will never willingly give up my servants. Especially to you."

Issei said "Fine but for your sister, I won't fatally wound you. Just make you immobile for a few months. Enjoy demon hospital Riser."

Issei jabbed the light spear into Riser's leg and then, while riser was distracted by the pain of light in his leg, spiraled him down to the ground floor and Issei landed perfectly.

The same can not be said for Riser.

He has been incapacitated.

"Riser retires. Issei wins."

Ravel stood in shock that her brother was beaten. Much more so, by a dragon.

Issei went to Ravel and said "I am sorry that it came to this but I needed the win. If I don't then Rias gets married to your idiot of a brother. If he truly wanted her, he should have tried harder."

Ravel stood there in fear of the man before her.

She snapped out of it and bowed to him and said "Well I guess that's it then. I will serve to the best of my ability,... master."

She hated the last part of that but she at the same time was glad that he won.

She thought 'Why is it that I am glad that my own brother lost? Am I happy to be this man's slave? Of course not. I will not fall in love with him.'

Issei chuckled and said "Whatever you say Ravel. Whatever you say."

She asked "What are you talking about?"

He laughed and said "Just how weak do you think I am. I trained with the best. I was trained by Azazel himself. I know how to read thoughts and intentions of the mind and heart. I heard what you thought. You really are kinda funny. And cute. I like you. I think I am gonna keep you."

She blushed and then got mad and said "You really shouldn't do that ya know!"

He said "Yeah, force of habit. Still cute when you react like that."

After a bit, Rias landed in front of Issei and, right in front of everyone, kissed him.

She got so many glares from everyone.

_Meanwhile, in the underworld_

Sirzechs was talking with his father and the demon king himself was asked "Was it really necessary for you to go and do that? Now Riser has nothing."

He replied "It was a favor for taking my sister in. I had to give him something for helping Rias. Besides, that wasn't the true battle just yet. The real one is still to come. you still made another arrangement with the Sitri to marry her. This time it won't be so easy. He may actually end up ruining your plans though. You did see it too right?"

His father said "Yes, I am fully aware that somehow that half dragon managed to steal the heart of my daughter. How could I not, it was on display for the whole underworld to see."

_Back at the battlefield _

Issei and Rias were kissing still and then they finally broke for air.

Kiba finally broke up the awkward moment and said "Hate to break the romance over here but we aren't done. We still gotta get home and rest. Not to mention the weird fact that Riser's peerage is still here."

Ravel said "Wait, so you never told them Issei? How very sneaky of you."

Rias glared at her and said "What is she talking about Issei?"

Issei said "Well I talked to your brother and accepted the game formally. He gave me a little bonus if I won. If I won, then I got one thing I wanted to take away more than anything. I own them now. Riser's peerage is now all mine...as slaves of course. they are not my peerage."

Rias was shocked but then calmed down and said "Yeah that's my brother for ya. He always does this. He gives rewards in return for good deeds."

Ravel asked "What deed did he do to deserve us? It's not like he did some oh so important thing that deserves him more slaves."

Rias said "Actually, he did. He helps take care of me. He cares for me even though he is a dragon and I am a devil. He cares for all his servants. I know that he will take good care of you."

Ravel said "Well thank you for taking us in Issei. May I ask for a favor?"

Issei said "Granted. What is your wish?"

She replied "I wish to tend to my brother. I want to make sure that he is okay. You did hurt him pretty badly."

Issei sighed and said "Go ahead Ravel. You may tend to your brother but I want you back when he is healed enough to walk."

She nodded and left for her brother.

_Back in the human realm after they got back_

Issei got dressed and finally took Rias on that date.

It was 8 by the time they got back from the match so he decided to take her to a fancy restaurant. The restaurant was free, courtesy of Sirzechs (just so we are clear, the restaurant is in the underworld).

Issei sat with Rias and talked, getting to know each other for a while until they finally decided to leave.

Issei walked Rias back to their house but was stopped sooner than expected as he told her "You wanna see something amazing?"

She said "Sure, what?"

Issei dragged her around town and found a perfect spot on a hill to rest. They watched the stars and were fascinated when a shooting star came flying by.

Issei noticed that they were a ways away from his house so they decided to stay at a hotel and get home in the morning.

Issei took her there and it just so happened that the person that worked there was none other than Azazel. He worked there, as owner of the place.

Issei said "Azazel runs a freaking hotel?"

Azazel chuckled and said "Yeah I do. What do you want Issei, would you and your girlfriend over there want a quiet place to not be disturbed?"

He winked at the last part.

Rias got extremely embarrassed and blushed. She was about to retaliate but Issei said "Yeah, got anything for me and my love over here?"

If it was even possible, she blushed even harder.

Azazel said "Yeah here. Better take your girlfriend over here and get moving. If she stands here any longer, I think her face is gonna set on fire from how deeply she is blushing right now."

Rias kept blushing even deeper. (If that is even possible)

Issei said "Yeah yeah, Azazel. Always trying to make some laughs as long as it isn't you."

Rias couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Issei by the arm and ran to the room.

She got them in and locked the door with all possible locks and even using magic to seal the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief and said "Whew. Man, I thought he would never shut up. I-Issei...D-did you...really mean all those things you said back there?"

He stood next to her and hugged her tightly and said "Every word of it."

They walked over to the bed and talked for a bit, getting very close, and I mean _**very**_** close.**

Issei then began to run his hand up and down her leg and hip, up to her stomach and back down.

He leaned in and kissed her very passionately.

She readily accepted the kiss and then began to get all hot inside.

They were kissing and undressing each other.

Soon, they were completely naked.

It was the first time that Rias actually thought of Issei in a sexual way. (This time around anyway)

She looked at his manhood and began blushing.

They walked closer to each other and began kissing again.

Issei reached a hand to her boobs and began playing with the right one.

She moaned and he continued playing with her nipples.

He began sucking on them and she moaned more.

Issei stopped and she had a devilish smile on her face. (ha see what I did there)

She bent down and gripped his manhood.

She began stroking it until it was at full attention.

She licked around it and that earned her a moan from Issei.

She started licking the tip and sucked on it.

She sucked on it for a while, getting moans of pleasure from him.

He came inside her mouth and she thought it tasted kinda bitter sweet.

She said "Wow, Issei. You taste good."

Issei flipped her over and onto the bed to where he had full access to her pussy.

She said "It's okay, you can. Just be gentle with me okay?"

He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance.

He penetrated her and she felt a slight pain.

She sat there a while, trying to adjust to the new feeling.

After a bit, he began moving and she felt pain turn to pleasure.

She began moaning at every thrust.

She began to get louder and louder as she felt her stomach tightening.

She was panting and saying "AH...MMM...I'M CUMMING ISSEI!"

Issei said "Me...too"

She said "You can cum inside Issei! It's okay! I want this! I want to bear your child!"

At that, both of them came.

She could feel this warm fluid rushing through her and she knew.

She was no longer a virgin. She could feel herself filling up inside her womb.

They rested for a second but she regained herself and said "I am not done with you yet."

[BOOST]

Issei said "Thanks Ddraig. As for you, my dear Rias, I am not done with you either."

He pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. she was on her stomach and Issei was on top of her.

Her hands were held together but then Issei said "I have always wanted to try this. Chains of darkness."

Chains made of evil energy wrapped around Rias hands and legs.

She felt so hot inside at the feeling of helplessness.

He inserted himself again and began pounding away.

She was moaning very loudly.

She felt so incredibly good and told him so.

She was then hit so deep that it touches her womb. She felt a massive wave of pleasure wash over her.

She felt it again and again until she tightened up again.

She loved the feeling of being dominated.

She screamed as she came, causing Issei to cum again.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

She said "OH ISSEI! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

The chains released her and receded.

They fell asleep with Rias being hugged from behind by Issei.

* * *

Well there. I know that normally Rias wouldn't be a fan of domination but think about it.

She was training with Akeno for some time. There had to be some shit that went on that caused her to rub off on Rias.

As for the lemon, that was from popular request.

Rias deserved it so that she is no longer entitled to that Riser bitch.

I put the fight scene there so that I could get it out of the way.

As for Raynare, She will be there and I kinda accidentally skipped it over.

Here is what was going on.

Issei left to talk to Azazel. He let him know that Raynare now serves him and that she did so willingly.

He accepted and went on talking of other things.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking things out to avoid punishment.

Raynare explained that Issei is a rare being and of all things protected her even though she was gonna kill him anyway.

She also explained that she joined because she had fallen in love with him after he stood up for her and he was so nice to her. He showed her the way that was right.

He somehow wormed his way into her evil and dark heart.

He softened her and now she will follow him anywhere. Even if it means to follow him to their death.

She will do anything to be with Issei.

Okay, with that said, I hope that this was a good enough lemon for now. I didn't really get into detail because I haven't written one in a while. If you guys liked this one then good and I will only improve from here.

Laters and keep reading

-Pyro Demon Lord


End file.
